


Sneaking Around

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Pinkie Pie gets into Twilight's castle
Relationships: Pinkie Pie & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Sneaking Around

Pinkie Pie was wearing a tight long sleeved black spandex catsuit and was currently barefoot and perched atop of Twlight's dresser smirking wiggling her bare toes against the dresser top feeling the top under her toes. The catsuit showed off her feet and ankles. Her hands and wrists were also exposed as well as her head and neck. She was wearing an eye mask as well

She made sure to stay out of view from her friend. Twilight yawned entering the kitchen. She didnt see Pinkie as she was hidden in the darkness perched way above her so she wasnt in danger of being caught 

Twilight got breakfast and ate it sitting down before reviewing that days royal duties task list. Pinkie Pie smiled lovingly watching her friend eat. Pinkie was not their for any michevious intent...she was their because it was going to be Twilight's birthday and Pinkie Pie wanted to prepare her suprise. 

Pinkie Pie waited patently for Twilight to go to her room so she could prepare Twilights present Twilight suddenly snapped her head upwards and looked up at the ceiling but Pinkie was able to jump into a dark spot above her and hide

Twilight watched the cieling for a bit before eating her breakfast. Pinkie pie waited patently but she didnt know how much more she could handle however she knew she had to do this for her friend. 

Soon Twilight left and as shes left Pinkie pie listened to her leave and then jumped to the floor and landed on her bare soles before quietly running through Twilight's castle. 

Pinkie Pie's bare feet felt really good and had made her silentler which was what she wanted. It had been a good stealth idea. She continued to explore the castle looking for a room in particular. 

As she looked around she peeked into Starlight's room and found Starlight snoring away. Pinkie pie giggled knowing Starlight wasnt going to be waking up till the noon. She had enough space and possibly time to get what she needed. 

Pinkie Pie continued on with the search checking in each room not finding what she needed yet. Her bare feet doing wonders for her. Had she done this with her regular shoes and bright clothing she would of been caught. She had dressed smart for this

To be honest it was exciting to do this, her bare feet propelled her through Twilight's castle as she searched and searched. 

She was able to avoid Starlight and Twilight all together all the whil feeling really good. 

Her bare soles brushed against Twilight's very clean floor she was so happy that Twilight wasnt like those slobs at the moment 

Her fluffy pink hair bounced around as she quietly went about the castle as she looked all around. 

She soon stopped before the throne room. She looked around her to make sure she wasng caught then tried to get in but it was locked shut. 

Pinkie Pie knew exactly what to do. She reached a hand into her hair and searched for something then found it and pulled it out to reveal a lock pick. 

She inserted the lock pick and undid the lock before quietly entering

She pulled out her present for Twilight and put it on the throne then walked out of their. 

She snuck down to the entrance and heard Twilight preparing lunch she realised this gave her a chance to sneak out the front door so she decided to gun for it.

She had just made it as Twilight had walked right out of the kitchen and in front of the front door looking at the front door curious as to what happened. 

Pinkie Pie raced out of view and then went back to sugaecube corner where she proceeded to take off the catsuit and put her clothes and socks back on

She had succeeded and delivered something Twilight had loved It had been well worth the risk of getting caught. She couldnt wait for Twilight to see what she got her


End file.
